Which Calling?
by LaconicThought
Summary: Tru has gotten used to the monotony of her life, wake up, rewind, wake up again. Suddenly her past wont leave her alone, literally, knocking at her door and following her. (slightly longer summary inside) AF, S?, ext....
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, I know what your thinking...not another fic from LT but here it is. (Doesn't really know what you're all thinking) anyway, Andrew has volunteered to help me with the disclaimers...  
  
summary-Tru has gotten used to the monotony of her life, wake up, rewind, wake up again. Suddenly her past wont leave her alone, literally, knocking at her door and following her. Tru doesn't want to go back to being Faith in fear of falling back to her old routine. A/F, S/?, ext....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of A.t.S. or B.t.v.S. I simply do not at all or in any way own anything in this...  
  
L.T. – there...I did it  
  
Andrew – why is it so painful to do a disclaimer?  
  
L.T. – dose it matter?  
  
Andrew – not really  
  
L.T. – ok then...on with the fic...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Which Calling?  
  
The elevator dinged when it came to its stop before the steel doors opened. Tru stared at the empty barely lit hall with red and green floor and walked out. She slipped the corduroy messenger bag over her head and held it at her side with the combat boots she chose for today clicking, announcing her presence.  
  
"Davis, do you think that..." Tru trailed off and leaned against the door frame that led to the small room that Davis would spend his time in, seeing Harrison, Jack, and Luke. She had caught the last part of what Luke had said; 'she would take off in the middle of something and come up with some excuse". Deciding to ignore the comment, the three stopped what ever they were saying and turned to her. She glanced at the three men and gave them a look that asked what was happening.  
  
Luke drew in a breath and turned his gaze down after muttering a 'hey'. Harrison glanced at the two guys beside him and exhaled sharply, standing up.  
  
"Well, ill just hit the road," he turned to look at Tru and form his hand into a mock gun wile making a clicking noise aimed at her "we'll talk later." With that said, he trotted away.  
  
"Luke here was just informing me of some of your," Jack paused wile his eyes shifted to glance at Luke then back to Tru with a smile "unusual habits." Of course he would be the first to try and offer an explanation, and that smile that really wasn't a smile but tried to be of his just annoyed her to no end. She returned the smile, nodding, and mouthing an 'oh'. Tilting her head, she glanced at Luke and thought that he was going to say something only to be interrupted by Jack again.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but, you don't work today" He ventured. His brow rose up slightly wile he leaned back, arms crossed. She looked wordless but gave a shrug and grinned weakly.  
  
"Your right, I don't," she stated and continued before Jack could utter another word "uh...where's Davis?"  
Luke stood up and quickly got his things and dusted off imaginary dust sneaking a look at Tru. Which she caught and held for a few seconds. He was the first to break contact and turned to look at Jack.  
  
"Davis is out, and I should be to," he glanced from the other two in the room and gave Jack a light nod which he returned and looked at Tru as he brushed past her, walking backwards to the elevator "nice seeing you Tru."  
  
"Dedicated." Jack concluded, breaking Tru from her gaze at the elevator.  
  
"Huh?" she replied and ran a hand threw her long light brunet hair.  
  
"Your very dedicated," he blinked and watched her every movement and every little detail about how she reacted. Every little muscle strain "to come in to work even on your day off."  
  
"Oh," she looked off to the side, her open mouth quirking a few times ready to be allowed to say something "you know, cant get away from something you love to do." He watched her as she said this, watched the way she smiled weakly and her brows rose up and got that hopeful glint in her eyes that he would believe her. He decided to drop it.  
  
"Right." He frowned turned his attention to the direction of the crypt and tilted his head. A moment ago there had been a pounding coming from that direction, almost as if something was beating against the door of one of the compartments.  
  
"What was that?" he asked more so to himself then to Tru and was ready to stand up before Tru forced him back down by his shoulder and he glanced at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"I'll go see." The tone of her voice warning that it wasn't up for discussion. She received a nod then was out the door way to the crypt. Walking cautiously, the banging got louder. That's odd she thought.  
They usually asked for help...not make noise to get my attention. Frowning, she pushed away the plastic equivalent of a door aside and saw nothing but the noise hadn't stopped. Smiling slightly, her eyes locked on the steel door that was being pushed outward from the inside, what ever was inside had started yelling and cursing, sounding British. This wasn't exactly something to be smiling about but it brought back buried memories.  
  
Her hand clutched the handle and yanked on it rather easily and frowned when a blond head and almost naked body slid out of the packed body space and landed sprawled on the floor. Groaning, the blond man on the floor slowly pushed himself up and looked at Tru.  
  
"Bugger."  
  
"Spike." Tru pressed her lips in a thin line before raising a brow and watching the shirtless vampire. She noticed his entire front was covered in welts and dry bloodstains.  
  
"Faith?" Tru looked down and crossed her arms at the name. Spike blinked hiding his pristine baby blue eyes every time he did. Grinning wolfishly, he placed his hands on his hips before noticing she had gone back to starring at him with her guarded eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, completely disregarding the fact that he should be dust at the bottom of the hell mouth. At this, it were possible, his grin got wider.  
  
"Came looking for you ducks, well peaches did and brought the rest of us along for the ride." His blue eyes caught the short flicker of longing for the other eunuch vampire before it disappeared. He opened his mouth to go into detail about himself being at the morgue.  
  
"Was out for a drink and to possibly diddle, wile the poof and the poofers and poofettes were checking listings and what not. At the pub near the hotel to spend a penny, then some wanker of a vampire clocks me a good one and bobs your uncle." Tru listened and ignored the parts she didn't understand regarding it as 'spike speak' and giggled softly at his thick British accent that coursed threw each and everything that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Right, and what's the part of you being here?" emphasizing the here meaning the morgue. Spike was a great manpire but took a hell of long time to get to the point.  
  
"Well pet, how the jolly am I supposed to know, was out a long good time" he looked angry and looked around "who's the daft bloke that took my shirt and duster!"  
  
"Don't be so loud," She hissed and slugged his chest in which he flinched. Her frown turned into a sly grin "then again, Buffy must have knocked that sensitive vamp hearing right out of you." She was beginning to relax... although this wasn't the obvious place to, with a inquisitive new worker a few rooms away.  
  
"Belt up slayer," his face became passive but he still didn't forget about his missing duster and shirt "so you work 'ere?" Tru rolled her eyes.  
  
"What was your first clue?" sarcasm gushed out of her tone.  
  
"Well first of all your shiny white lab coat and that name tag dealy...wait," he glared after figuring out she had been sarcastic about asking about the clues and he reached down snatching her hand "come pet, this is the bees knees." He pulled her along before she stood still and lashed out her free arm till he let go of her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she crossed her arms asking before he could quip.  
  
"Nothing to get all brassed off about, get you to peaches in time for me to rant about what a botch job he did in searching for you, he'll be so chuffed. Wont even remember me doing in his viper." Noticing the slayer didn't share his enthusiasm he frowned.  
  
"Ok, ill bite." He crossed his arms waiting for the short explanation.  
  
"It's a slayers job to make sure you don't." Spike groaned as she refused to comment.  
  
"Slayer!" he loudly drawled out.  
  
"Is something going on over there?" Voiced Jack from the other room. The echoing foot falls made it apparent he was coming to see for himself with out being told. Damn thought Tru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooooooooo. What did you all think? I know it still needs work and so do my other stories but I'm working on fixing them...one at a long time. Anyway, should I make with the chapterization or not? Anyway push the nice little buttin and tell me what you think...thank you and good wile.  
  
LaconicThought... 


	2. chap 2

Hey people, I'm back with another chapter of which calling? This time tell me if it sucks and if it dose Ill re write it...if I agree with most of the things yano anyway not the point so ill just move on...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of A.t.S. or B.t.v.S. I simply do not at all or in any way own anything in this...  
  
Last time...  
  
She glanced at Luke and thought that he was going to say something only to be interrupted by Jack again.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but, you don't work today" He ventured. His brow rose up slightly wile he leaned back, arms crossed. She looked wordless but gave a shrug and grinned weakly. -----  
  
"Dedicated." Jack concluded, breaking Tru from her gaze at the elevator. --- --  
  
"Huh?" she replied and ran a hand threw her long light brunet hair.  
  
"Your very dedicated," he blinked and watched her every movement and every little detail about how she reacted. Every little muscle strain "to come in to work even on your day off." -----  
  
Jack frowned turned his attention to the direction of the crypt and tilted his head. A moment ago there had been a pounding coming from that direction, almost as if something was beating against the door of one of the compartments.  
  
"What was that?" -----  
  
"I'll go see." The tone of her voice warning that it wasn't up for discussion. She received a nod then was out the door way to the crypt. Walking cautiously, the banging got louder. That's odd she thought.  
They usually asked for help...not make noise to get my attention. -----  
  
Her hand clutched the handle and yanked on it rather easily and frowned when a blond head and almost naked body slid out of the packed body space and landed sprawled on the floor. Groaning, the blond man on the floor slowly pushed himself up and looked at Tru.  
  
"Bugger."  
  
"Spike." -----  
  
"Is something going on over there?" Voiced Jack from the other room. The echoing foot falls made it apparent he was coming to see for himself with out being told. Damn thought Tru. -----  
  
On with the Fic   
  
Which Calling?  
  
Tru wasted no time in snatching spikes fore arm and opening the same body compartment he had slid out from and gave him a look saying 'hurry and get in'. When he didn't get it she rolled her eyes. "Get in!" she hissed.  
"Barmy!" Spike glared at the slayer and wrenched his arm out of her vice grip crossing his arms. "I think I've become just a little to au fait with that death box," he paused and gave her a confident look "and any road I'm not taking orders from you." He graced her with a quick nod keeping his superior look.  
  
"Well just!" her head snapped quickly to where she was sure Jack was going to push away the plastic strips called a door ready with a explanation.  
  
"Though I heard someone in here with you." Jacks eyes wandered slowly around the room before landing on a baffled Tru. She turned her head back to the side. The half-naked wounded vampire was no where to be seen. She let out a breath laced with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Nah, just me." She awkwardly walked to a coat hanger on the other side of the room that held one lab coat and slid hers off and hanging it. Casting her eyes down getting that awkward feeling every time Jack stared at her, like he was reading her and knew she was lying.  
  
"Right." Tilting his head back slightly to took one final glance around the crypt and turned to Tru. "So did you find out what that noise was?"  
  
"Nope," Shrugging her shoulders and holding her hands up she shook her head "I walked in here and I guess it was from a different room maybe."  
  
"You know what," Tru faked a yawn and stretched "ill just go home, work to many night shifts and you just need some quality TV and couch time." From inside the body box Spike lay face down inside and tried pushing himself up only hitting his head on the top of it, he knew she wasn't planning on leaving him there all day and night. Stupid slayers.  
  
"All right, you do that." Jack stood next to Tru at the coat hanger and picked his off one of the protruding sticks and tossing it over his shoulder, his finger hooked in the neck of the coat. "Ill stay here and continue investigating the sound." He gave her a nod and one of his smiles making her grumble as he turned and walked out of the crypt.  
  
Tru threw a careful glance over her shoulder before walking to the door she had pulled spike out of in the first place and gave it a apologetic grin, knowing he couldn't see it made her grin even more.  
  
"Ill come back later Spike." She really didn't want to leave the blond vampire here but, to much of a risk passing in front of the window that was basically the only way out. What was she going to say to Jack, 'hey Jack, just taking this vampire out of here'? Seemed like spike couldn't even get out himself. No harm done.  
  
"Let me out of 'ere slayer!" Spike didn't thrash around in the solitary space but glared at the square door separating him from the out side world. "Its only blatant to your friend there that something's in here," he knew she was still in the room and ignoring him, only fueling his anger "when I get out of 'ere the first thing ill do is rip out your jugular if you don't let me out!"  
  
Tru ignored his muffled complaints and threats finding his coat and all his things in a 'soiled linen' bag and slowly walked back to the Spikes door.  
  
"Here." She opened the door so quickly that Spike didn't have time to register that it was open. She tossed in his belongings and shut it again just as quickly. His muffled curses continued and Tru ran a hand threw her hair letting out a breath. This was only half and hour into the day and it was already interesting. She cut across the room rushing past Jack where he sat reading a book and picked up her messenger bag bolting out of the room.  
  
Jack watched her leave till he could only hear the sound of her leaving before leaning back on the small couch in Davis' office pondering and looking back at the crypt door.  
  
An hour later Tru was laying on the couch watching something in a language she didn't understand, and right now the remote felt to far away to grab. She ran two frustrated hands threw her hair and down her face and lacing her fingers together behind her head. Her feet were propped up on the armrest while a pillow was supporting her head. Wearing a tank and shorts, it was still all to warm for her liking.  
  
'Crap' she had thought that the powers were serious about nothing interfering with her 'new' family. Tru guessed that they had forgotten to erase Angel Investigations memories, and Buffy had let loose some info on where she was. It worked so damn well with dawn, add fake memories to everyone. Who was she kidding, there's always a catch with the powers.  
  
"Damn it!" actually yawning this time, she closed her eyes and let her self dose off.  
  
Spike lay on his back still inside the body box, a little surprised that that other person Faith had been talking to hadn't came back to 'investigate'. He guessed it was late and dark out by now since time had passed by rather quickly. 'Great' he thought 'I'm stuck in a box and hearing things'. A few seconds passed till he realized the cell phone had been muffled and was ringing in his coat pocket. He tried sitting up only managing to his forehead this time. Grunting, he reached to his knees where his coat rest in a crumpled ball atop his knees.  
  
He searched around looking for the pocket finally picking out the glowing cell phone. He casually opened it and smiled before saying "Ello?"  
  
"Spike!" Angels static voice came flowing out the phone. Spike winced lightly smacking his own forehead in not remembering his phone.  
  
"Hey Peaches." He examined his nails in the dark wile he could practically imagine Angels forehead creasing.  
  
"Where are you!"  
  
"I'm in a box." Spike smirked.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"I know who I am Poof."  
  
"You're supposed to be looking for-"  
  
"Faith, ya I know, found her...sometimes you could be soooo blinkered Poof," Spike drawled grinning imagining Angels annoyance. When Spike didn't hear anything on the other end he guessed Angel was speechless, so he continued.  
  
"Found her in the morgue, and no she's not dead."  
  
"Well, where is she?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know, I told you I'm in a bloody box" Spike rolled his eyes, he thought he had made that obvious the first time he told him, unfortunately, you needed to repeat things for Angel.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm. In. A. Bloody. Box...I got drunk and attacked, guess someone must have thought I kicked the bucket and now I'm in one of those body boxes."  
  
"The city morgue?" Spike didn't bother answering that one and just pretended that there was building static.  
  
"Sorry Peaches, your breaking off!" Spike stared at the phone as Angel was yelling and he shut the phone and smiled. Angel could be so stupid some times.  
  
It was late as Jack stood in the elevator and pushed the button to go down at the end of the day and watched the two heavy doors close. Angel moved away from the wall flexing his shoulders. He had stayed against the other side of the wall by the door to go to the elevator for several hours. He had come earlier and talked with a guy named Jack and found it a bit stunning how he had told Angel where Faith or Tru lived.  
  
He had stayed till he left quietly next to the doorway by the door, good thing it was dark or the sun would have done him. Honestly Angel didn't know why he didn't just go see Faith in the first place instead of waiting to get Spike out the 'box'. He followed the scent of fresh corpses into a room with what he guessed was at least a hundred small square doors.  
  
"Spike?" he called out shifting his weight.  
  
"Poof!" came the reply from the center door on the wall in front of him.  
  
Angel let out a quick annoyed breath and pulled open the door and was greeted with spikes glinting eyes. Spike slid the metal tray he was on inside the box and hopped off leaving the door gapping open with the tray hanging out.  
  
"Did you-?" Angel holding up a wrinkled paper with writing on it cut spike off wile slipping on his shirt and coat. Angel turned and headed out not answering spike or letting him finish the thought. "Oh."  
  
"So what do you want to do this weekend Tru?" asked Lindsay from the couch. Tru was staring into the fridge feeling like soda but finding only juice and that was it. Tru gave her a silent answer and reached for the milk smiling slightly remembering Richard. Someone knocked on the door and Tru sighed. "Get that will ya Lindsay."  
  
"Sure," Lindsay tossed her magazine onto the coffee table and sauntered to the door opening it coming face to face with to men clad in black. "And you are?"  
  
"Friends of Fai- I mean Trus." Said Angel. That was all Lindsay really needed before stepping aside and smiling flirtatiously.  
  
"Come in then." Lindsay shook their hands and after asking what their names were.  
  
"You want Juice?" Tru froze as she came out holding a glass of milk in one hand and orange juice in the other. She locked eyes with Angel and it seemed like she was chained up on the floor again with him crouched in front of her boring into her eyes. She couldn't get her mouth or vocal cords to work and Lindsay raised a brow and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Spike.  
  
"Your friend 'ere let us in," he grinned and crossed his arms and leaned back against the door "and an old lady down there let us in the apartment."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
soooooooo hey, what did ya think of the second chapter. A few notes, having Jack willingly give up Faith/Trus address had to work for this chapter yano, and if you didn't get it when Faith/Tru started thinking about the powers that be and stuff, ill go into detail about that later...Please Review!  
  
LaconicThought... 


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of A.t.S. or B.t.v.S. I simply do not at all or in any way own anything in this...  
  
I thought it had been forever since I added a new chapter so I decided hey, ill do a quick third chapter. Anyways, please review. And tell me what the pairing should be, if t-f/w or t-f/a or other couples.  
  
On with the fic...  
  
Which Calling?  
  
Tru tried to move her mouth for a moment and thought the situation over in her head. There wasn't any real reason to be so, mortified by the visit, she had simply wished too completely forget about her former life. Even with this conclusion fresh in her mind, ending her temporary paralysis seemed awfully hard.  
  
"Well Tru, aren't you going to introduce me?" Lindsay had spent several seconds sizing them up and making permanent mental images. Tru broke her stare at Angel and looked at Lindsay standing awkwardly feeling Angels lingering watch. Tru looked at Angel quickly then at Spike and watched him rock back and forth on his heels and raise his eye brows and all she could get out was a...  
  
"Uh." Spike had beaten Tru to the punch.  
  
"Names Spike and that there's Angel." He nodded curtly finishing. Lindsay automatically held out her hand for the blond man to shake and after she held it out to Angel. The look in her eyes was simply predator like. This was when Tru was snapped out of her frozen position and placed herself between Angel and Lindsay smiling slightly.  
"How bout I call you later?" Tru asked and gripped the door handle. She had seen the look in her best friends eyes and this was one of the times she considered Angel her territory and had to go on the defense. Lindsay was caught off guard and blinked then nodded slowly then quicker as Tru held open the door.  
  
"Oh," she strolled out threw the door and stopped to say something to the vampires, but Tru had already closed the door on her. Tru automatically regretted doing that. She leaned against the door and let out a breath only to remember the blond and brunet vampires in front of her. Taking a glance at the glasses of milk and juice she had unconsciously placed on the counter, she tangled a hand in her hair. Noticing that neither Angel nor Spike had spoken a word besides the introduction, she watched Angel cross his arms and Spike pick up a photo.  
  
"So." Angel started. Tru frowned.  
  
"Get out." Angel stood confused and hurt that she didn't want to talk or to see him.  
  
"But Faith," his brows knit together and he took a step closer.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"We heard you love," stated spike evenly "at least I did." He rolled his eyes and walked past Angel and gave Tru a light push on the side of her shoulder that made her move away from the door instantly. He opened it and glanced at Angels pain stricken face and sighed loudly. "Lets get a move on will we poof!" When Angel didn't move he shook his head and walked off.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"It's Tru."  
  
"But Faith..."  
  
Tru ran a frustrated tense hand down her face and exhaled deeply.  
  
"Get out Angel, just go." She pleaded and felt relived when he slowly but surely moved towards the door. He paused halfway out.  
  
"I'm not leaving." With that said he disappeared down the hallway and was gone.  
  
Tru let out the breath she had been holding and sank to the floor after closing the door, she didn't even want to know how he found out where she lived or why he was here. A while past as she sat on the floor with her face in her hands. She looked up and glanced at the clock waiting for her eyes to focus. It was 9 PM. She stood up and realized she was shaking. Standing and grabbing her keys and coat, she walked out of the apartment. Maybe some alone time sitting at the diner would be good.  
  
Angel sat in one of the hotel chairs starring at the wall. Wesley sipped from a foam cup and leaned against the doorframe leading to the bedroom and watched him wile Spike brushed past him and walked to the door looking back at Wesley. He guessed Angel wouldn't be showing any real signs of living anytime soon.  
  
"Come along profiteer." Wesley wordlessly knew what Spike wanted to do. He set his cup on a nearby coffee table and followed him out the door.  
  
Tru walked into the apartment meaning to slam the door but instead it glided slowly until it clicked. Wile kicking off her shoes and roughly pulling off her coat, the keys chimed hitting the floor. Sauntering into the bedroom, she tried to moan but didn't manage one when she noticed someone's dark shadowed figure sitting on the foot of her bed. Angel.  
  
"It's been a wile." She was wrong, it was the one and only rugged looking watcher. There was a less pleading and demanding air about him then Angel wile she went to turn on the dim bedside lamp.  
  
"Really has,"  
  
She saw him turn and look at her. Half his face was shadowed from the darkness and dim light. He smiled. "I'm guessing your not here just to talk and have a movie night." She joked and watched him stand up and walk to the side of the bed sitting down looking up at her with his hands resting on his knees.  
  
"Actually, I am." He glanced to the side then back up at her and tensed when she sat next to him, rather close. "Perhaps not the movie, but somewhere around there." She nodded and felt to exhausted to kick him out or resist talking. She leaned her head on his shoulder and snaked her arms around his torso not exactly knowing what she was doing but right now she didn't care.  
  
"How did ya get in?" Wesley looked down at his slayer who had her eyes closed and put a arm around her and just stared off.  
  
"Spike." He remembered the slightly broken window of her apartment and smiled weakly.  
  
"Isn't he supposed to be..." her breathing relaxed when Wesley cut her off.  
  
"He's supposed to be." His voice grew quieter till he realized that the brunet slayer had drifted to sleep. He wondered what it would be like if he had the chance to be her watcher and start anew, pretending that he was just a normal watcher who worked skillfully with his slayer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hey, there went the third chapter. How did you like it? Did it go to fast? I think it did. I decided against putting anymore of the 'last time's mostly cuz I AM lazy. Anyway, Please R&R!  
  
LaconicThought...


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: I don't own AtS or BtVS.

This is more of a Wesley and Faith conversation, I thought it was time I finally updated.

Which Calling 

While Faith, or rather Tru, slept, Wesley thought about everything that had been going on lately. Everything was tense with everyone. The looks, the movements, the conversations and even just being around one another. Andrew had become a mock watcher, they no longer had all of the confidants of the Scooby team except for Willow and possibly Dawn. Awkwardness seemed to capture them all in its web of flow.

As for Faith…Wesley shifted as early morning rays flooded some areas of the room, one being the corner of the bed he had settled himself on with Faith at he side. He watched her for a while. She seemed so hard now. He smiled to himself. The girl had a job, an actual job, and a nice looking apartment. Spike had taken it upon himself to inform him on how she was doing on the walk and breaking and entering part of their stroll threw the city.

It surprised him a bit that she hadn't been so much of a cannon to him as she had been to Angel, as Spike described it. He shifted out of the bed and sat in a near by chair and straightened out his shirt and yawned.

Tru squirmed in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly glancing up at him. She blinked a few times while stretching her arms and belly. She glanced at him and gave a light smile. "Morning…" she glanced at the clock and squinted to see. 9:00.

She sat up and rolled her neck, one more hour till her weekend shift.

"Morning to you as well." The ex watcher smiled warmly. "Last night was a bit…" he searched for the words and snorted at Faiths response.

"Embarrassing?" she rubbed her eyes clear for vision and stretched yet once again.

"Why were you so hasty about getting Angel out of here last night?" Wesley cleared his throat after staring calmly.

"Wow, just get into now don't 'cha." She smirked and raised a hand to her heart. "No how ya doing or anything?" she smiled at him. '_There she is' _thought Wesley as he smiled back.

"Is the 'how are you doing' really necessary?" he motioned to the room and just generally pointing at things that seemed valuable.

"I guess not."

"You didn't answer my question." He tried again.

"I really didn't."

"Faith…" he made an attempt at a whine.

"Wes," she shot back "and its Tru now."

"So ive heard." He scratched his chin and stared at her and wondered if he was going to get anywhere at all.

"Is that the only reason why you came?" she raised a brow. "to find out if I was being mean to the big guy on purpose?" Wesley smiled at her and leaned back in the chair hoping to imply that he, unlike Angel, was literally not leaving.

"No actually, I wanted to see how my slayer was doing." Tru looked surprised. "Did I actually catch Tru off guard?" Wesley tried for his own retort and smiled at the slayer gone domestic.

"Maybe just this once." Tru smiled that he resorted to calling her Tru now. She leaned back. Maybe she was a bit rash to kick the vampires out. She sighed. Seeing Angel again after the whole head trip thing was weird now. She kept it to herself that she did want a hug before she left with Willow.

Would she ever admit it? No. At least not yet she would. She hated that she finally got them out of her head and him especially after knowing she couldn't have him, and now they were back…out of the blue and like time hadn't done anything.

"Is he okay?" she asked as she looked up.

"He's a bit broody right now."

They sat in a comfortable silence on one part and awkward on the other. Wesley placidly searching her eyes while Tru avoided his and found the most interesting thing on the floor. It had carpet. '_Soft carpet to_' She thought she would go mad inside her head if he didn't say anything soon. Suddenly her prayers were answered, although she thought she would have preferred to go mad.

"Did you ever think of what you would do if we came back into your life?" he put one hand behind his head and waited. Tru seemed to work this threw her head for a few moments. She looked defeated and restless, but oddly happy. She looked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I really hadn't thought that far." She admitted. He nodded and seemed to accept that answer…for now. "Uh, I have to start getting ready for work." She added. He blinked and stood up and hid his hands behind his back. "So maybe if you could," she trailed off and grinned slightly as the nodded again and turned to the door. "Thanks."

She got up and headed for the shower when Wesley's voice made her stop at the door handle.

"It would mean a lot to Angel, if you would at least talk to him." He lingered at the door way to her bedroom anxiously. Tru bit her lip and sighed.

"Just give me a few days to let it," she glanced at him. "Sink in." she watched him as he turned and closed the door behind him and heard the front door close.

"Great." She muttered under her breath. She picked up the phone and dialed Lindsay's number sucking in her breath expecting a lecture.

"Tru?" the sleepy voice said threw the earpiece. Tru smiled, at least she wasn't mad about last night.

"Hey Lind's, sorry bout last night, can you meet me at the morgue?"

Okay, wow that chapter kinda sucked. Ive been out of it, but oh well.

I need ideas for the next chapter, so comment please!

LaconicThought


End file.
